


Stay Alive (Reprise)

by Scrunchcan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hamilton References, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, I cried twice writing this, M/M, Men Crying, Piano, Song: Stay Alive (Reprise), Switched Quirks Au, Their daughter's name is Hikari, had to do it to em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchcan/pseuds/Scrunchcan
Summary: I stayed home from school because of the snow, so I wrote this.Their was a request for someone to do Hamilton Kiribaku so I did it to em.Blood Warning!(2nd time writing angst, go easy on me)





	Stay Alive (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Stay Alive (Reprise), If you would like!
> 
> I just made up their daughter, she looks just like them.
> 
> Instead of french at the end, I just made up a small lullaby.

Stay Alive.. Stay Alive…

“Where is my daughter?!”

His yell could be heard from every room of the giant hospital. He got the call 20 minutes ago, his daughter was fighting with some guy with a bullet quirk, he was always bullying her, so Bakugou told her to put an end to it.

He told her he wouldn’t always be there to fight her battles for her, so he told her to take care of it.

She didn’t have enough to dodge the bullet during the middle of the battle before it was sent straight through her right lung.

Bakugou swore to himself that when he finds him, he’ll show no mercy.

A doctor came barreling into the Waiting room, a little old woman short as can be with a cane that looked like a syringe made a clicking sound against the white tile of the floor.

Her pristine white jacket was now a crimson pink colored mess, the smell of metallic and pennies filled the air and mixed with the disinfectants they used and created hell on earth.

His eyes were stinging and burning with tears, blurring his vision until they started to run down his face, never ending flows of sorrow hit him.

“Mr.Bakugou come in, they wheeled her in half an hour ago, she lost a lot of bloo-”

“Is she alive?!”

He gritted through his teeth, he was trying to keep his anger in check, but it was so so hard, his sorrow and sadness was mixing with it making a sludgy mess. 

The woman was just doing her job, but he didn’t give a single fuck about that right now.

“Yes, but you have to understand the bullet entered just above her hip and lodged in her right arm-”

“Can i see her please?!”

Bakugou didn’t know why he said please, he rarely ever does but it’s a first time for everything.

Bakugou was reduced to a man begging on his knees to walk out with his and Kirishima’s daughter alive and well. 

“We’re doing everything we can, but the wound was already infected when she arrived.”

He followed her, the clicking of her cane now distant in his mind, the blood now filling his ears, all other sound was just white noise at this point.

He looked to the floor and saw the trail of blood leading to a room, the number on the door said 1A-Bakugou Hikari, Quirk: Explosive Gravitational Pull.

Recovery girl pushed the door open and was met with the site of his daughter, covered in blood, struggling to breath, the smell was worse in here, more surreal.

Her ashy blonde, usually in two long twin braids came loose, her hair filled covered in dirt, gravel, and blood.

She was wearing an oxygen mask but it didn’t do shit for her.

“Hikari!”

He jolted from his frozen state, seemingly melted out of it, and ran over to his daughter’s bedside. 

He didn’t hear the door close behind him.

There was blood on his hands but honestly he couldn’t bring himself to care.

She looked at him with a glazed look in her eye, like she wasn’t there at all.

She was struggling to get the words out from her gritted teeth, mostly likely from the pain, but the words he heard were clear as day.

“Pa..”

He could see the bullet wound where it lodged in her stomach, it was still oozing blood.

It all came full circle to him, that his daughter probably didn’t have much time on this good green earth.

His knees almost buckled but willed them to lock in place. He needed to stay strong right now, his baby needed him.

His eyes burning and stinging with the tears that would never stop falling.

His daughter’s red eyes were the same, but she still smiled up at him while blood was starting to fall from her mouth slowly.

She didn’t smile often, but when she was did it was always like the sun just like her dad, giving off a warm aura that left you feeling good.

She had teeth just like Kirishima's, a perfect shark-toothed grin for his perfect daughter.

It was getting harder and harder for her to talk but she was toughing it out, like she always did when things got rough.

“I did exactly as you said Pa, I held my head up high..”

“I know, I know, shhh..”

She was just as stubborn as Bakugou because she kept trying to talk.

“High...”

Bakugou grabbed her hand and squeezed, and she squeezed back with an iron grip.

“Shh, I know you did ev'rything just right..” 

As much as it pained him, he smiled at her, he was going to smile for her as long as she still on this earth.

He put his gently combed through her unruly hair. Both Bakugou's and Kirishima's hair were both really soft despite the spiky hard appearance, so their daughter was destined to have hair like a cloud.

The bright, blinding hospital lights were shining down on her hair, she looked like an angel.

“Even before we got to ten..”

“Shh..”

“I was aiming for the sky..”

“ I know, I know..

He was shaking with sadness, knowing his baby was gonna be gone soon. Both of their red eyes stinging and never ceasing the flow of salty wet tears. 

Where the hell was his husband?!”

“I was aiming for the sky..”

He hugged her as close as humanly possible, and she hugged back as best she could.

“I know, I know, save your strength and stay alive..”

The sound of the door behind him slammed open, almost coming off its hinges revealing a disheveled Kirishima, his hair was down and his eyes were red with anger, an anger Bakugou's never seen before, but was also was mixed with so much sadness and sorrow.

“No!”

“Eiji.”

Kirishima ran over to his daughter and looked her over, ignoring Bakugou saying his name, he was still furious about what he did, but right now that didn't matter.

“Is she breathing? Is she going to survive this? 

He saw the bullet wound that clotting now, and turned to look at Bakugou, that same blazing fire in his eyes.

“Who did this, Katsuki, did you know?

He was brought back by his daughter, tapping his hand.

“Dad, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me.”

Kirishima must've caught the illness, because his tears wouldn't stop either, red staring back at red.

“My girl-”

“We played piano.”

He touched her face softly and attempted away her tears but they still kept coming.

“I taught you piano.”

Kirishima smiled a real smile, for the first time in a long time. Shark-teeth and all, his daughter mirrored it perfectly.  
“You would put your hands on mine.”

He stared at her beautiful face, and was brought back to the flashback of when she was just a baby.

Her hands were so so tiny back then, everyday when Kirishima had the time he would teach her to play the piano until she was able to play a the same melody with precision. 

They both loved playing on the old black piano. Bakugou would lean against the door frame everyday watching the loves of his life play.

He played it until it was implanted in her mind so that even when he was called away, she wouldn’t fret. 

He was brought back when she touched her own squishy pads to his.

A new flow of tears started again.

“You changed the melody every time.”

Her mouth was beginning to fill up with more blood.

“Ha, I would always change the line.”

Bakugou was watching her heart monitor and noticed it began to slow down, a noise he’ll never forget.

“Shh, I know, I know.”

“I would always change the line.”

I smiled at her and nodded.

“I know, I know.”

Her heart rate got even slower.

Bakugou looked at his loves as they began to recite the lullaby they sung to her every night.

Kirishima hugged her tight and she reciprocated as best she could, wrapping her arms around him.

“We will always love you no matter where you go.”  
“No matter where I go.”

He smiled and nodded vigorously.

She smiled back softly.

“Good.”

Her arms began to go slack.

“ and we will always love you, forever and so.”

“Forever and-”

Her arms went limp and fell to the bed.

He felt her exhale but never inhale and her beautiful red ruby eyes closing for good.

“Forever and so.”

He said, hoping she would finish.

They both looked up to the the sound of her heartbeat go flat.

“Forever an-”

He stopped mid sentence and let out a gut-wrenching cry to the heavens.

Bakugou finally fell to his knees and let out a sob.

Kirishima was still hugging her, and his shirt was in drenched in his fallen angel's blood.

She was still smiling softly when they looked at her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments/Feedback/ Kudos, If you'd like!
> 
> I'll probably write helpless after i finish Ye old switcheroo (It's coming soon)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
